How To
How To - Update or Restore The Digital Stream Software * Standard Update Method ::: Download 2 files (update.tgz and update.md5) Latest version 4.14 or 4.22 ::: Copy to ROOT of FAT32 Formated USB Stick ::: Power Mode ON - DS HDR box ::: Insert USB Stick into Front USB ::: Detected USB > Pop-UP ::: Go to ::: MENU > OTHERS > Maintenance > Software Update 0000 > OTA / USB ::: Update should take mere seconds. ::: Box will Re-Boot : * Full Version Update Method ::: Download .zip File Latest firmware version 4.14 or 4.22 ::: Extract and then copy ALL Files to ROOT of a (Strictly Compliant) USB Stick (11 Files ) ::: OPTIONAL : With DHR ON - Insert USB Stick into Rear USB Port (Upper or Lower) ::: Check for Pop-Up : USB is Connected . . . recognized by DHR ::: 1) Put DHR into Standby Mode (Front Panel Switch or Remote Button) ::: 2) Power OFF - Use Switch on Rear Panel or Mains Switch ::: 3) Insert USB Stick into Rear USB Port (if not already inserted) ::: 4) Wait 30 seconds minimum in OFF State. ::: 5) Power ON - Use Switch on Rear Panel or Mains Switch ::: 6) DS Starts with Normal Boot Sequence ::: NOTE: after about 30 seconds of - LOADING - LOADING - you should see the Update Sequence begin - if your DHR does not start the Update Sequence and goes to After Power Cut Standby Mode (Clock Only) then the Update has not happened and you will have to try a different USB Stick. ::: 7) DS Update Sequence begins ::: Full Sequence ::: Front Panel will display following messages in sequence ::: DIGITALSTREAM - Loading - - Loading . . . . . . . . . . Updating - 30% - 50% - 70% ::: - micom update - FINISHED :TV SCREEN shows . . . ::: SPLASH SCREEN - System Update + Progress Bar - 30% - 50% - 70% FULL - BLACK SCREEN : Safe to Continue ::: 8) Power OFF - Use Switch on Rear Panel or Mains Switch ::: 9) Remove USB device ::: 10) Wait 30 seconds ::: 11) Power ON - Use Switch on Rear Panel or Mains Switch ::: 12) DS Boots to Welcome Screen ::: 13) As returned to Factory Default setting select Screen Type ::: 14) Start Channel Scan and SAVE ::: 15) Set Preferences as they were before Update : : ---- How To - Backup & Restore Schedule + Channel (from FW 4.11) :: Insert FAT32 USB Stick into front USB Port. :: Run the Backup Function from :: MENU > OTHERS > Maintenance > Backup/Restore :: :: This will save a small file to the USB stick - ChnSchld.tgz :: :: Always Remove Sticks from USB ports using safe method. :: MEDIA > Func+ > Remove USB : : If you want to use the New 4.11+ Backup/Restore Function to preserve your current schedule and service list and you are pre-4.11 and wish to do an FVU you can . . . ::: Unofficial pre 4.11 Full Install method ::: Before doing a Full Version Update copy just 2 files - the update.tgz and .md5 files to your USB stick. : :::: Insert into Front USB and then do a Menu Method - Application Only Update. :::: Run the Backup Function from :::: MENU > OTHERS > Maintenance > Backup/Restore :::: This will save a small file to the USB stick - ChnSchld.tgz :::: Remove Stick from Front USB (safely now ! ) :::: Add all the other files from the FVU (4.11.r8280-EoM-FUV.zip) :::: 11/8 Items total in FVU package :::: (depends on whether Micom is to be updated) :::: (root will also contain the ChnSchld.tgz file) :::: Perform FVU using Rear USB Method. :::: Cancel Installation Wizard during Channel Scan. :::: Perform Restore (re-insert USB Stick and follow Menu . . .) ---- How To - Check Your Tuners : What Channels are on each MUX : Channels and MUX - UKFree.TV : Example Method: To Test MUX1 : Use BBC1 :: Select BBC1 (LCN:1){MUX1-Tuner1} - Note Signal Info - S and Q (eg.MUX1-TU1=S66-Q100) :: - Press REC Button :: Select ITV1 (LCN:3) {MUX2-Tuner2} :: - Press REC button :: STOP BBC1 Recording, (press the STOP Button and choose the recording to stop) :: Select FIVER (LCN:30) {MUX-COM4-Tuner1} :: - Press REC button :: STOP ITV1 Recording :: Select BBC1 - {MUX1-Tuner2} - Note Signal Info - S and Q (eg.MUX1-TU2=S60-Q100) :: - compare values with the first set. :: :: RESULTS: :: MUX1-Tuner1=S66-Q100 :: MUX1-Tuner2=S60-Q100 : : : To check another MUX simply replace BBC1{MUX1} with a channel from the new Test MUX. :: (Swap over if already one of the MUX used to alternate the Tuners) : : TEST MUX 2 :: eg. Swap ITV1 and BBC1 in above methodâ€‹ : TEST HD MUX :: eg. To Test HD MUX replace BBC1 with BBC1-HDâ€‹ : TEST OTHER/WEAKEST MUX :: eg. MUX-COM4 - FIVER (LCN:30) is on the Test MUX so Swap FIVER and BBC1. :: eg. MUX-COM5 - Replace BBC1 with DAVE (LCN:19) (or other COM5 Channel) :: eg. MUX-COM6 - Replace BBC1 with ITV4 (LCN:24) (or other COM6 Channel)â€‹ * NOTE: SIGNAL INFORMATION :: Channel:XX is the MUX Broadcast Channel :: LCN is Logical Channel Number eg. ITV4 is LCN:24â€‹ ---- How To - Configure Audio For PCM or Dolby Digital Output : MENU > PREFERENCES > AV Setup > Dolby Digital > AUTO/ON/OFF : Please use the correct FW (Standard or PCM) for your chosen Audio connection method. :: Always Use Dolby Digital = ON with Standard FW (using Digital 5.1 Connection Via HDMI or S/PDIF) :: Always Use Dolby Digital = OFF with PCM FW (using Stereo Connection Via HDMI, S/PDIF or Analog RCA/SCART) ---- How To - Convert Video Files to DivX/XviD AVI Format for the Digital Stream : Many of you have a number of media files lurking on you computers and on cameras in various formats which you would like to play via the Digital Stream. :: Some avi files play OK on the DS and others are not a recognised format or have no sound. ::: Since the June 2011 (4.12.r8569) update DSK have give the DHR8203U/DHR8205U/DHR8206U a Xvid/DivX media playback facility. ::: There is nothing in the v1.0 User Manual about video media playback as the manual pre dates the June update and has not been revised to cover this facility. ::: The following may help to explain why some .avi files play OK and some don't. ::: An .avi file is a multimedia container format within which the video and audio code is placed. The encoding of the video and audio data for placing in the .avi container is carried out by codecs which are normally (for home use purposes) part of a video converter programme. ::: It therefore follows that the type of encoding (codecs) used to create the .avi file must match the decoding capabilities of the equipment on which the file is the be played - in this case the Digital Stream. ::: It is also worth noting that many of the more popular codecs are 'lossy' which means that they reduce the quality of the video and/or audio in order to achieve compression and so reduce file size. ::: OK. That's the basic media encoding concept as I understand it so where do we go from here? ::: The update release notes state that we have Xvid/Divx media playback facilities so what's that? ::: Xvid is a video codec library following the MPEG4 standard. There are two DivX codecs, the MPEG4 DivX codec and the H.264/MPEG4 AVC DivX Plus HD codec. ::: From the User Manual v1.0 on page 55 we see that the Digital Stream understands the following codecs :- ::: 1) Audio Codecs: MPEG1/Layer2,3, MPEG2, AAC, HE-AAC, Dolby Digital Plus ::: 2) Video Codecs: MPEG2, MPEG4, H.264/AVC, VC-1 ::: 3) Additionally, we know from page 33 of the manual that the DS understands MP3 audio as it can play MP3 files. : :::: It follows that if we use any of the above codecs to convert our media files they should play OK on the DS. :::: So what do we convert the files with? :::: There are a number of 'video converters' available for download but the one that I have had the most success with is Freemake Video Converter. It's freeware and it's available for download from here - :::: www.freemake.com :::: I won't list all of the file types that it can read or write as they are clearly set out on the web site, suffice to say that it has codecs that the DS can understand. ::: ::: Also I won't go into great detail of how to use the programme as there is plenty of help for that too on the web site. : ::: The conversion process is quite straight forward. Start the Freemake Video Converter programme and add the media file for conversion. ::: Select the 'to AVI' icon from the options along the bottom of the window. The 'AVI Output Parameters' window will now appear. ::: Click the downward pointing arrow to the right of the 'Preset' box and you will be presented with a choice of six conversion presets. ::: The Freemake programme shows the resolution of the original video file that is to be converted so when choosing a preset go for one that offers a resolution that is NO LESS than the original or there will be picture degradation. ::: Personally I would go for an increase in resolution as this seems to have no down side other than a nominal increase in recoding time. : ::: I've not tried all the presets available but I've had excellent results from the HD 720p option. This preset up scaled and recoded a 1hr 05min long 640 x 360 resolution MPEG4 video to 1280 x 720 resolution on a few seconds over 5 minutes. I used the one pass encoding option and there was no discernable loss of picture quality compared with the original which was viewed on a computer monitor. ::: All that remains to be done is to define a place to save the converted file and decide if you want on or two pass encoding. Click 'Convert' and that's it. : ---- How To - Copy & Move Video Files : In the MEDIA List FUNC+ '''Menu :: You can make a Directory eg. FILMS : '''MEDIA > FUNC+ > Others > New Folder ::: Move To to move recordings into a directory. (doesn't add any space requirement.) ::: Copy To is used with an external drive (160GB+ Formatted by the DHR to XFS) : The HD programs will be encrypted for playback only on a DS DHR or DHP machine. ---- How To - Copy SD TV programmes to your PC ---- How To - Enable System Logging How to use System Logging : Method from DS-K : : Set the Power Saving Mode in Standby to Off : : Enabling Log : : Select On at Menu->Others->Diagnostics->System Logging : Press power off and then power on again by the remote control : You can now see SysLog folder at the root directory when you go to MEDIA List â€‹ : Creating Log : : Log is created every time when the unit goes to standby : This doesn't work if the Power Saving Mode in Standby is set to On : When the issue happens, please perform power off and on by the remote control â€‹ : Exporting Log : : Now all the logs are in the HDD although it will not be seen : Please insert a USB memory to the front (file system doesn't matter for this purpose) : Select Export at Menu->Others->Diagnostics->System Logging : Dialog will show they are being copied. â€‹ : Removing USB from the unit : : Go to Media List : Select Func+ - the white button : Select USB : Remove the USB memory from the frontâ€‹ ---- How To - Find Transmitter In Use & UHF Channel Numbers For Each Mux : The 2 Best Sites are . . . * Digital UK - Postcode checker - PostCode + House Number + Trade View * UKFree.TV - My FreeView - PostCode + Try the different Display: Views - eg. Terrain and Signal Strength ---- How To - Play Multiple Recordings One After Another With No Break :: From Media select the multiple recordings you wish to watch then use FUNC+ to select "Play All Selected" ---- How To - Play DivX/XviD AVI Files ---- How To - Prepare USB Stick For Software Updates : Although it should be possible to update with either a USB1.0 or USB2.0 stick, to stand greatest chance of having your USB stick correctly detected by the Linux OS that the DS uses then try and use a UBS2.0 certified stick. Some USB sticks may state they are USB2.0 but unless the original package had the following logo then they will not have been certified as fully compliant to the standards. :: :: 1. Plug USB stick in a Windows PC or Mac :: 2. Since USB sticks rarely come blank as the manufactuers normally load things like autorun scripts, backup software, password protection software etc on them, it is advised that you carry out a "Quick Format" to ensure the USB stick is truely blank before proceeding. When carrying out the "Quick Format" ensure the "FAT32" file system is selected. :: :: NOTE - Carrying out the Quick Format is advised to minimise the possibility of any conflicts caused by something in existance on the USB stick, however you can attempt to use the USB as it is with other files (as long as they are not files for previous DS updates) and directories present if you wish after first of all verifying that the "File System" is "FAT32" in the "Properties" of the USB stick, if "File System" is either "FAT" or NTFS" then the stick must still be formatted. If you follow this route and a problem is encountered with the update then you can fallback on formatting the USB stick before proceeding with the following steps. :: 3. Ensure the update files downloaded from the website have been unzipped to your PC hard disk then copy the files across to the top level directory (root) of the USB stick. :: 4. To proceed with the update follow the relevent steps in FAQ#1, see http://www.avforums.com/forums/13478485-post5.html :: Known working USB Sticks :: :: Bytestore - Model Unknown - 512MB :: Dan-Elec - Model Unknown - 1GB :: Kingston - Data Traveler - 512MB :: Kingston - Data Traveler G3 - 4GB :: Lexar - Flip - 4GB :: Lexar - Flip - 16GB :: Lexar - JumpDrive - 128MB :: Lexar - JumpDrive VE - 8GB :: LG - Model Unknown - 1GB :: Sandisk - Cruzer - 4GB :: Sandisk - Cruzer Blade - 8GB :: Sandisk - Cruzer Micro - 2GB :: Sandisk - Cruzer Micro Skin - 8GB :: Super Talent - Pico D-Swivel - 8GB :: Verbatim - Model Unknown - 4GBâ€‹ :: Known not working USB Sticks :: :: Corsair Flash Voyager Mini 16GB :: Patriot - Xporter - 16GB :: Samsung - Model Unknown - 2GBâ€‹ :: If your USB memory stick is not listed :: :: Go ahead and attempt the update then post whether it was successful or not on the AVF Digital Stream DHR-8203/5U HD-PVR Master thread, :: please when doing this post info on the USB stick used in the format: :: :: Make - Model - Size ---- How To - Reduce Fan Noise :: 01. (Unofficial !) Slacken off the 4 screws holding the fan. Just loosen them slightly to de-locate the fan from the case and reduce case resonance. One 360° turn per screw then push the screws to position the fan away from the case back. :: 02. Install the latest Update. This will change the fan behaviour so that it is only on when the HDD, or CPU, is hot. ---- How To - Use The Favourite List Function : 1 - Create a Favourite List :: A. Select MENU > INSTALLATION > Edit Services > Edit Favourite List :: :: B. Either edit the default Favourite 1 list shown or edit one of the 4 other user favourite lists available (Favourite 2, Favourite 3, Favourite 4, Favourite 5) by pressing''' BLUE''' button on remote to select Group, then select desired list then press OK '''button :: C. Use direction arrows on remote to move Focus (Blue Highlight) to the channel list under All Services and use the '''GREEN button to Select channels you want to add to Favourite List, the selected channels are shown with a tick next to them :: D. Press RED '''button to select Add and the selected channels will be copied over to the left Panel :: E. To save list press '''BACK and select Yes or this Step can be skipped if you want to rename the list first :: : 2 - Rename Favourite List :: A. If you want to change the favourite list name, ensure the blue cursor is on left hand side where the channels in the Favourite list are shown, or another Favourite list can be selected as in 1 - B above. :: B. Press FUNC+ '''button then select Rename Group :: C. Type desired name, HD in example, press OK when complete :: D. To save list press BACK '''and select Yes :: : 3 - Set Favourite list as default Service List and for only Favourite channels to be shown in EPG Guide ::: Following this method changes the default service list to the Favourite list so that the EPG Guide only shows these channels, plus using P+ and P- will only cycle through channels in your Favourite list : :: A. While viewing any channel press OK to get the Service List displayed, as default TV is selected :: B. Use left < & right > buttons to scroll to Favourite list wanted, HD in example :: C. To set a Favourite List as the default Channel List so it is permanently used and only the Favourite List channels are shown in the EPG Guide , select one of the channels in the list and press OK to View. :: D. Press Guide to confirm only favourite channels are shown :: __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__